Tsuki no curse
by fujita-yukiko
Summary: Konoka extraña aquellos dias en compañia de su Secchan. Una noche se llevará una sorpresa que jamas olvidará. Un songfic, KonoSetsu.


**N/A: Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic, en especial un songfic Un.n... así que las criticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos ^^... ah! claro, casi lo olvido, los hechos del fic se llevan a cabo antes del viaje a Kyoto por lo que Setsuna y Konoka aun no se hablaban.**

**Mahou Sensei Negima no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Akamatsu-sensei**

**Tampoco la canción Tsuki no Curse de Okina Reika**

**Disfruten del fic, y la cancion n.n**

* * *

Aún puedo recordar aquellos tiempos en los que jugábamos sin ninguna preocupación en el patio de mi hogar. Asuna siempre dice que no es saludable pensar mucho en el pasado, pero no puedo evitarlo… esos fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida, Secchan.

Despues de aquel accidente en el río creí que no te volvería a ver pero, volviste a aparecer en Mahora Gakuen. No sabes que emoción sentí cuando cruzamos miradas en la ceremonia de bienvenida, pero… tu expresión había cambiado, la feliz niña que conocí hace mucho ya no estaba allí.

Me dolió mucho que me ignoraras durante todos estos días ¿qué fue lo que dije o hice para que no me hablaras? Siempre me he preguntado eso, aun lo hago.

* * *

_11:50 pm_

Han pasado 3 meses desde que comenzaron las clases, he hecho muy buenas amigas aquí, además este año contrataron a un niño de 10 años para que sea nuestro profesor tutor, su nombre es Negi Springfield. Se rumorea que es un niño genio, y muy maduro para su edad, que logró terminar la universidad en Wales; pero como yo lo veo, él aun es un niño dulce y tierno. Él está viviendo con Asuna y conmigo en nuestra habitación, es muy divertido verlos discutir todo el tiempo… pero sé que en el fondo Asuna se preocupa por Negi-kun como un pequeño hermano.

"Debería apresurarme, ya casi es hora" me dije a mi misma viendo el reloj en mi muñeca, tenía mi telescopio en la otra mano; esta noche las estrellas brillarían más que nunca así que como una orgullosa miembro del club de Astronomía tenía que verlas y hacer algunos apuntes para mis predicciones.

Corrí por las escaleras internas del edificio de los dormitorios, en poco segundo llegué a la puerta que me separaba de la azotea y mi encentro con las estrellas. En aquel momento sentí algo diferente, no era emoción, no era alegría, era algo mas. Sentí como si alguien estuviera detrás de esa perta, esperándome "Me pregunto si habrá alguien mas ahí…" pensé, tal vez eran Chizuru-chan y Natsumi-chan, aunque ellas me dijeron no podrían ver las estrellas porque se habían llenado de tareas escolares.

Con un poco de miedo abrí lentamente la puerta y asomé mi cabeza, había alguien ahí, al borde de la azotea. El cielo aún estaba nublado por lo que todo estaba muy oscuro y no lograba ver quien era esa persona, pero había algo que me intrigaba mucho. Aún sin luz, podía ver como un pequeño destello salía de la espalda de aquella persona, me acerqué poco a poco sin hacer ningún ruido.

A los pocos segundos, las nubes se retiraron y la luz de la luna reveló el origen del pequeño destello que noté antes "_Shiroi… tsubasa_" me dije mentalmente.

_tsuki no KAASU__  
__tsumetai yume no naka de_

Estaba sorprendida, la persona que estaba en mi delante tenía un par de enormes y bellas alas blancas que la hacía ver como un ángel. Con el pensamiento que no me haría daño me acerqué con más seguridad. Nunca pensé que mi sorpresa crecería aun más.

La misteriosa chica ángel frente a mí se percató de mi presencia y volteó a verme _"Ese rostro…!_" pensé al ver quien era ella. Mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, mis ojos se abrieron tan como pudieron, mis labios se separaron lentamente para decir en voz baja "secchan…"

_kotoba no nai sekai de__  
__bokura wa ai wo kataru__  
__itsuka kimi ni todoku made_

Su sorpresa era tan obvia como la mía, me miró durante mucho tiempo intentando decir algo "Ojousama…" fue lo único que pudo decir sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro con dirección a otro lado. pero en menos de un segundo volteó a verme con ojos tristes y dijo, "no debería estar aquí, Ojousama"

_'Ojousama'_, esa una de las pocas cosas que no me gustan. Con un paso más firme me acerqué hacia a ella, noté como ella daba cortos pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera asustada "Secchan… que…" quería preguntarle acerca de aquellas alas, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ello. Me detuve antes de que pudiera decir algo mas y vi su expresión melancólica y culpable, estaba sufriendo, Secchan estaba sufriendo. Las palabras no servirían con ella, lo sabía… así que si las palabras no funcionaban, las acciones lo harían.

_kizu darake no kainade__  
__daki yoseta kuchibiru no__  
__haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_

Corrí hacia a ella y la abracé tan fuerte como mis brazos me lo permitían, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba frente a mi abrazo "O-Ojousama… n-no…q-que está-" Secchan murmuró muy nerviosa pero yo corté su oración "Nee Secchan," dije y levanté la mirada "esta era la razón ppor la que te alejaste?" no lo soporté mas, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Secchan no respondió verbalmente y giró la mirada, normalmente hubiera tomado eso como un 'si' pero después Secchan empezó a hablar.

"No, no fue por eso" respondió con una voz inexpresiva, sentí que me atravesaban el corazón, si no era por eso entonces es que en verdad me odiaba. Me alejé de ella escondiendo mis ojos bajo mi cabello, no quería que me vea llorar.

"Mi misión era protegerla desde las sombras, Ojousama" escuché que ella dijo, inmediatamente los deseos de preguntarle 'porque desde las sombras' me invadieron pero yo sabía que si hablaba mi voz se quebraría y expondría mis sentimientos de tristeza "Desde las sombras es más fácil no involucrarla en las batallas…" ella agregó como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos "además…" Secchan empezó a decir algo mas pero se retractó y terminó con un 'no es nada'

_nee aishiatta kako no__  
__utsukushisa sutesareba__  
__ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara_

¿Qué era aquello que no me decía decir? La miré tímidamente. Por más de que ella lo intentará, no podía esconder sus tristes ojos de mí. Me armé de valor y tomé sus manos con las mías, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, no dejaría que se vaya otra vez "Secchan…" empecé con un poco de duda pero olvidé los desalentadores pensamientos de mi mente poco después "sabes lo difícil que ha sido la vida sin ti?" lancé una pregunta y escuché como ella murmuraba algo que no logré entender.

_tsuki no KAASU__  
__tsumetai yume no naka kara__  
__kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute__  
__dokomade yukeru__  
__ai wo shinjite__  
__ii basho made_

"Perdóname por favor," le dije y ella se sorprendió "aun no sé qué fue lo que hice, pero sea lo que sea perdóname!" no pude contener mis lagrimas que empezaron a fluir sin cesar "quiero volver a… hablar contigo como antes… quiero seguir compartiendo recuerdos contigo… secchan, no quiero… no quiero que me odies" dije y apoyé mi lloroso rostro en su cálido pecho.

_itami wo mada shiranai__  
__kodomo dake no yarikata de__  
__kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru__  
__mimimoto de sasayaita__  
__hajimete no ai no kotoba__  
__massugu na hitomi madowasetai_

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, el esperar su respuesta parecía eterno y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, hasta que "Gomen..." pronunció ella, levanté la mirada para ver su rostro. Secchan me miraba con una expresión dolida y arrepentida "lamento haberte hecho sentir así…" ella dijo, sentí como sus manos soltaban los míos para luego atraerme hacía ella en un abrazo "No podía dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan en mi misión" sus palabras hicieron que los latidos de mi corazón se hicieran más fuertes y rápidos, lo entendí todo en ese momento.

_nee kimi wo dakishimete__  
__atatamerareru naraba__  
__donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai_

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando el calor de la otra. Secchan tiernamente limpió mis lágrimas y me sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa completamente de felicidad, aún podía ver algo de tristeza y melancolía. Esa era otra de las pocas cosas que no me gustaban, ver a Secchan triste "Secchan, puedes decírmelo," le dije mirándola y sonriéndole, la expresión en su rostro me dijo que no entendía a lo que me refería "¿porqué sigues tan triste? ¿Es acaso por tus… sentimientos?" pregunté y vi como un tierno color rosa adornaba sus mejillas "no te preocupes por eso secchan… yo…" no pude evitar sonrojarme en ese momento "yo también… siento lo mismo… secchan"

_tsuki no kaasu__  
__tsumetai yume kara samete__  
__kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte__  
__dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo__  
__te ni suru made_

Secchan se quedó sin habla, aunque no esperaba que se sorprendiera tanto, me hizo reír su expresión "No creí que nunca sospecharas ni un poco" le dije con una sonrisa, Secchan aun seguía sin hablar pero el color, ahora, rojo intenso en sus mejillas eran suficiente respuesta para mí.

_nee aishiatta kako no__  
__utsukushisa sutesareba__  
__ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara_

Secchan era muy terca y no quería confesar cual era la otra la razón de su tristeza, pero no me di por vencida, seguí insistiéndole una y otra vez… creo que yo también soy algo terca "Está bien" dijo ella al fin. Era como lo había pensado, la razón eran sus alas y verdadera apariencia, me contó que era un hanyou de la tribu Uzoku pero su clan la exilió por ser albina, al parecer tenía una extraña creencia que dejaba muy mal a quienes nacían albinos "Las alas blancas son símbolo de mala suerte" ella me explicó, aunque a mi parecer no le veo nada de mala suerte. Sus alas eran hermosas, y combinadas con su esbelta figura la hacía ver como un ángel.

_tsuki no KAASU__  
__tsumetai yume no naka kara__  
__kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute__  
__dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite__  
__ii basho made__  
_

"Lo siento Ojousama," Secchan dijo después mientras me soltaba, volteó todo su cuerpo para evitar que la mirara a los ojos, su mirada ahora estaba fija en la luna llena del cielo nocturno. Di unos pasos hacia adelante con mi mano extendida a ella, pero Secchan me ordenó no acercarme, me dijo que no era seguro si me acercaba mucho a ella "Solo le traeré mala suerte" agregó ella y bajo la mirada.

Secchan se acercó más al borde de la azotea y giró para verme, me quedé pasmada ante su mirada. Aquellos ojos que siempre quise ver se encontraban llenos de lagrimas "Adios, Kono-chan" ella dijo al final y dio un paso hacia atrás con sus alas extendidas.

No! No lo iba a permitir! no permitiría que se vaya otra vez! Corrí hacia ella, se había alejado un poco ya del borde, pero no me importó, tomé un gran impulso y salté. Logré alcanzarla, ahora me encontraba en sus brazos protectores "Secchan, no… no quiero que te separes de mi" le dije aferrándome más a ella "la vida sin ti no tiene sentido, secchan… tú eres mi vida" levanté la mirada con temor, sus ojos aún tenían lagrimas en ellos pero una hermosa y confortante sonrisa adornó el rostro de mi Secchan.

"Kono-chan, perdóname por hacerte sentir así" me dijo con una dulce voz mientras nos elevábamos cada vez más, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca del otro y muy sonrojados también. Sabía que Secchan no tomaría la iniciativa, así que fui yo la que cerró el espacio que nos separaba, la besé. Un beso suave y cálido, un beso como ninguno, mi primer beso con Secchan.

Cuando nos separamos su rostro aun estaba sonrojado pero sonriendo, sonriendo de felicidad "Te amo, Kono-chan" me susurró en el oído y yo me reí un poco.

"Yo también te amo, Secchan"

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite__  
__ii basho made__  
__yoru no mukou futari dake de_

* * *

**N/A: espero que no haya sido un poco muy angst Un.n... espero comentarios, ayuda, criticas, etc Un.n**

**Buen dia ^^**

**PD: shiro-chan discúlpame ya!!! T_T**


End file.
